Riven's Soul
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: When someone's time is up, it's up. But Riven loved Musa more than anything, she was everything to him. He was never one to follow the norm anyway, so why should a trivial thing like death get in his way of forever being with Musa?
1. The Worst Anniversary Present

**Chapter 1: The Worst Anniversary Present**

Musa smelt the beautiful deep red roses that Riven had given her this morning

She was waiting for him to get back from work so they could go to dinner, today was their anniversary.

They had lived together in their cosy apartment they rented out together for a year now, since they left school

The radio was on and Musa's favourite song came on, she started humming along to it tunefully

After the song had finished she danced her way into her bedroom to pick out an outfit

She sat in front of her closet and gazed at all the beautiful clothes she had, her style had changed alot since the girls were in Alfea

She carefully ran her fingers through her dress section and tried to pick out the most amazing dress she had, she settled for a long floor length crimson gown, with a gold jewelled hem and her favourite pair of scarlet heels

She laid her outfit out on the bed and walked towards the living area, she grabbed the remote control off the coffee table and switched on the TV, it automatically went to the main channel

Musa then walked to the kitchen, not paying any attention to the TV, she grabbed a juicy ruby red apple from the fruit bowl and casually turned her head to the TV and took a bite of her apple at the same time.

Half her attention on the TV she strolled to the sofa in front of the television and plonked herself onto the luscious jet black sofa and starred at the screen

Her eyes grew wide in horror, her mouth fell open in terror, her hand slowly uncurled from the apple she was holding and the apple dropped out of her hand and landed with a thud on the floor

Crystal like tears welled up in her eyes and she swallowed hard, trembling she started to cry, her crying got harder and harder until she had completely collapsed on the floor, she curled up into a ball and wailed, cried and shook her head trying to reassure herself

But nothing could change destiny, after she had calmed down slightly, she rose on to her feet faster than lightening and ran to her room

She changed her outfit into something which was reasonable to go out in and bolted out of her and Riven's apartment

Her heels made an awful sound as she headed down the stairs; her lips quivered trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes

"This can't be true" Musa whispered in shock as she ran down Magix's streets and straight to the place where the incident had taken place

Everyone was crowded around the scene and police were trying their hardest to stop the people getting near the action

Tears streamed out of Musa's eyes as she saw people trying to battle their way through the police to take a look and see if their loved ones were alright

Another media team ran past her, carrying their cameras and microphones and set up next to the rest of the media

"This is Magix News, as you might be aware, a few cars have collided with each other on Magix's high street, we are reporting from the scene right now..." shouted the women in to her microphone

Musa shut her eyes hoping it would all go away after she re-opened them, but it didn't

Musa couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't just stand there, and she had to try her luck so she sprinted into the crowd

She pushed past the hordes of people and got to the police who tried to stop her going any further

"Please, my boyfriend is in there!" Musa pleaded

Her eyes were full of pain and terror and she looked at the cars which had been welded together because of the crash

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go any further, please stand back" reasoned the police man

"Get out of my way, don't make me hurt you!" Musa screamed, tears poured out of her eyes

Musa took a deep breath and punched the police man in the stomach and ran ahead before he could stop her, he didn't chase after her because he had to stop other people getting past

"No-one gets between me and Riven" Musa hissed angrily as she trudged over to the medical people who were crowded around the bodies, and were checking to see if any of them were alive

Musa hoped that none of them were Riven, as she was about to get to the scene a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders

"What are you doing here?" asked a male voice

Musa was left stunned; she got spun around and she glared at the man who had stopped her

"This is a serious case, you can't just come here and do what you like!" ordered the police man

"Get off me, my boyfriend might be in the accident!" Musa wailed

"All the victims are being taken to the hospital, please go and wait there" said the police man gently and led Musa away from the accident

Musa watched the TV reporters hold up objects such as rings and shoes which were found near the scene so people could know if anyone they knew was involved in the crash

Then it hit Musa, she didn't actually know if Riven was in the accident after all, she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called Riven on speed dial

A reporter in the distance jumped as the cell phone that she held up vibrated, Musa heard her yelp and looked in that direction

Musa's navy eyes lost all their hope as she realised that it was Riven's cell phone the woman was holding up and she knew that because she had just dialled his number and that phone had the same ring-tone as Riven had, and it was one of a kind, because Musa had recorded it specifically for him

**Hospital**

Musa sat in the hospital and watched the news, all the TV's in the hospital were on the same channel and they were all showing the car accident that happen on Magix high street

"Doctor's have reported that it is un-likely for the victims of the crash to survive, although they have been taken to the hospital to be treated..." spoke the reporter into her microphone

Musa shook her head trying to get rid of the on-going speech of the reporter; she couldn't believe what she had just heard

Musa's hopes were very low; she sat outside the emergency rooms with a bunch of other people who also felt her pain, mother's of the victims were crying and women with young children mourned for their husbands, husbands and grandfathers crowded around the rooms and waited for answers

The hospital was full of sorrow and woe, all the anxious people waited for news and waited for the doctors to check if their loved ones were alive

Musa didn't even know if Riven had been brought to the hospital yet or which room he had been admitted in, her brows furrowed in worry and pain

Her fists clenched by her side and she started trembling in her seat, determined not to cry.

Just then a bunch of stressed out doctors came out of the emergency rooms and all the anxious people crowded around them, when Musa saw that all the people started disappearing she also quickly went up to the crowd

"Look, we know your very concerned for you loved ones, but we've tried our best and done everything we possibly could have to try to save them...but sadly none of them made it, I'm extremely sorry" finished a old doctor, his face was lined with sweat and his eyes full of sorrow

"Please check in the rooms to see if you can indentify anyone" said another doctor, she was female and had long ginger hair and emerald eyes, her expression also woeful

Musa face dropped and tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted to break down and kill herself, she couldn't take the pain, she ran into the nearest room and scanned the beds for Riven's body

All the people had white sheets covering their bodies but still showed their faces

Musa ran up to the nearest bed and peered down at the face, it wasn't Riven, so she went on to the next one and checked it

She froze, un-able to speak or do anything, she went paler than she already was, and her eyes were fixed on the person's face

Then Musa realised that she hadn't been breathing, she gasped for air and ran over to the side of the bed

She didn't want to touch him, she was too scared, her eyes couldn't believe it

"Riven..." she whispered in agony, then she started trembling

She swallowed hard, trying not to break down or cry

"Riven, speak to me; you have to be ok, for me...for us...our anniversary..." Musa sobbed


	2. Someone new

**Chapter 2: Someone new**

It had been a sleepless night for Musa, she had been mourning for her boyfriend

When she was at the hospital she had discovered that Riven had a ring wrapped up in a decorative box, it was suppose to be her engagement ring, but Riven hadn't been able to propose to her because he had passed away before he could get home

A cold pain had stabbed Musa in the heart when she found that Riven intended in marrying her but now he couldn't, she had kept the engagement ring and she wore it on her ring finger as her symbol of love for Riven

The ring itself was pure gold and a music note made out of rubies sat neatly on the ring, it was the most beautiful ring Musa had ever seen

Surprisingly the ring hadn't been damaged during then crash, but whenever Musa looked at the ring it reminded her of her loss but she still wore it because she knew Riven would want her to

She sat quietly on a park bench wallowing in her sorrow; pain surrounded her whole body, not the physical kind but the emotional.

Even though her eyes showed how tired she was she didn't fall asleep, she had just lost the love of her life and there was no way of getting him back

Musa's hands were wrapped around her knees and her feet rested at the edge of the bench and she gently rocked back and forth

She hadn't cried since the day Riven had died, she had just been lost in her own world wallowing in her agony or sitting down expressionless resembling a ghost

Her eyes were cold and showed no emotion what so ever and her face remained expressionless

She hadn't eaten anything since the night it was her anniversary, she was suppose to go out with Riven and have dinner and celebrate

The hospital took care of conducting funerals for the dead bodies, Musa hadn't attended Riven's funeral because she knew she couldn't take the pain or bare the loss and she knew Riven wouldn't want her to suffer or watch him be buried

She felt faint and dizzy but didn't do anything about it, she continued to sit on the bench and mourn for her loss

She hadn't contacted any of her friends and let them know what happened, she knew it would make her feel worse if everyone comforted her and apologised when it wasn't their fault that Riven died

She hadn't been this upset since her mother had died when she was a little girl, Musa figured that it was just her bad luck that everyone she loved with all her heart left her and caused her great amounts of pain, agony and sorrow

Musa had been starring at the grass without blinking for a few minutes now and she had stopped rocking herself

All she wanted to do was die, get away from all the drama and sorrow in her life and get it over with, she would have done anything to die, anything just to be with Riven

"Excuse me?" asked a male voice as he clicked his fingers in front of Musa's eyes causing her to blink

Musa looked up still expressionless and faced the tall man who stood before her

She remained silent and starred at the man, the man looked confused and concerned

He was tall so he was the same height as Riven, he had glossy black hair which was gelled up and he had lightly tanned skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and sat down beside Musa

Musa looked at the ground and didn't say anything, no sarcastic remarks that she would have made if Riven was alive

"Look miss I can help you, I work for an emotion support company..." said the main softly

Musa remained silent and thought hard about what the man had just told her

Her lips quivered and shiny tears welled up in her deep blue eyes

"My boyfriend died yesterday in the car accident..." Musa whispered hoarsely

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." comforted the man; that was the last thing Musa wanted to hear

That did the trick, Musa rose to her feet and for the first time her face showed an expression, an angry expression

"If your suppose to be some emotion support dude, don't you know it doesn't help by saying sorry to the person who had suffered a loss?" roared Musa angrily

The man stood up and faced her; "It's the first thing anyone would say even emotion support _dudes_!" laughed the man

"You think this is funny?" questioned Musa seriously, pain filling her eyes

"No...I..." the man began correcting his mistake

"Well for your information, it was my anniversary yesterday and me and my boyfriend were suppose to go out and I found out that he was going to propose to me and he's not alive anymore and all you can do is laugh!" shouted Musa angrily

The man stood there frozen and realised why she was so distant before

Musa looked away and sat back down on the bench and scoffed

"You're not the only one who lost someone yesterday..." said the man softly

"You mean..." Musa began regretting shouting at this guy who wanted to help her

"No I didn't, but how about the other people who died in the crash along with your boyfriend, they must have had parents or kids or husbands and wives too" explained the man

Musa didn't know why but what the man said took some of the pain of her shoulders and she felt better, she knew she wasn't alone, she knew other people suffered with her too

"Who are you?" asked Musa curiously

"I'm an emotional support _dude_" joked the man and this made Musa smile

"I meant what's your name" Musa explained

"The names Rivan" the man answered

Musa was shocked, she gulped and didn't answer

"Everything alright?" asked Rivan

"Yeah..." Musa said distantly

"And your name?" asked Rivan ignoring Musa's silence

"Musa...yes, Musa" she replied unsure of what she'd just said

"Come with me" said Rivan and took Musa's hand and led her into Magix high street

"Where are you taking me?" Musa asked running to keep up with his fast pace

"On a date!" he winked

* * *

**Soz it was short! **

**Hope you liked it anyway! **

**Please review, it means alot!**

**Ty**


	3. I belong to you

**Chapter 3: I belong to you**

It had been one month since Rivan had taken Musa out on the date

They were officially a couple now; they lived together in Musa and Riven's apartment

Musa's forehead was beaded with sweat and she was shaking while she slept

She tossed and turned in bed, her eyes were tightly shut and she moaned and gasped in her sleep

"Riven!" Musa shouted, her voice full of terror, she bolted out of bed and sat up at her sudden outburst

Rivan who was sleeping next to her awoke instantly when she screamed in fright

He sat up next to her and saw she was trembling; he gently placed his hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly

Musa's breathing was un-even and she was lightly panting, she slowly turned her head to face Rivan and she shook her head side ways

Tears stung in her deep blue eyes and her lips quivered then she suddenly buried her face into Rivan's chest and cried hard

Rivan was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her small frame and comforted her, he knew she must have awoke from a nightmare

**The next day**

Musa arrived at the breakfast table shortly after Rivan had set breakfast up

"Good morning!" Musa exclaimed cheerily

"Good morning beautiful, are you alright now?" Rivan replied with some concern in his voice

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream" Musa said digging into her scrambled eggs

"You looked pretty bad last night, what was it about?" Rivan asked casually

"It was just...about my old boyfriends...death..." Musa said shakily, she didn't want to remind herself of the dream

Rivan didn't say anything after that, they both sat on the table and ate quietly

"You know..." Rivan began breaking the long silence, Musa turned her head to look at him, "...today is out one month anniversary" Rivan finished hesitantly

"I don't really feel like celebrating..." Musa said flatly and glared at Rivan, who looked confused and furrowed his eye-brows

"Musa did I do something wrong?" Rivan asked

"As a matter of fact you did!" Musa stormed, "You should mind your own business and not poke your nose in mine!"

"You shouldn't have told me if you wanted to keep it a secret!" Rivan snapped, "I thought we could share everything with each other and open up but obviously you don't think that!"

"Forget it!" Musa sighed angrily

Rivan stood up and cleared the planets silently

"Hey...I'm sorry for snapping at you for no reason" Musa said apologetically

"Its fine, I know you're still upset about the accident" Rivan replied soothingly

"So how do you want to celebrate?" Musa asked changing the subject from Riven's death

"What did you have in mind?"

"Up to you, I don't mind!"

"Well I was thinking a stroll in the park, where we first met, it's nothing special!" Rivan said

"That'd be lovely" Musa said smiling

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah, why would I be?" Musa asked

"I don't know, you girls always like dinner and stuff like that!" Rivan laughed

"So we'll go in the afternoon" Musa concluded and got off her chair

"Yeah that's fine" Rivan said and started doing the washing

Then Musa walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

Tears stung in her eyes, today was suppose to be a happy day but it wasn't for her

Musa sat down on her soft bed and covered her face with her hands and cried

"I've lived one month without you Riven, but I still miss you..." Musa sobbed remembering all the good times she had with him

Like the first time she met him, when the specialists let lose the troll and their first date together.

Also the time they spent together at the resort realm and when they went to defeat lord Darkar and how he risked his life to save her and when he told her that he wanted her to come back to him

Also the time when he came to her at the Golden Kingdom because he was over protective and was jealous because he thought there was something going on between Nabu and Musa

Her heart ached at these thoughts and she cried harder

"But don't worry Riven, I'm fine, I've found this new guy called Rivan and he's really nice and understands me and I'm happy with him, but I still miss you..." she whispered reassuring Riven even though he was dead

**That Afternoon**

"The weathers nice today" Rivan said making conversation

"Yeah...and I want to say thank you for always being there for me" Musa said and squeezed his hand

"You're welcome, princess. I just want to see you happy!" Rivan admitted

They walked hand in hand further into the park heading for the bench they first met on

Rivan had a surprise planed for Musa when they got there

Musa clung onto Rivan's muscular arm and rested her head on his shoulder while they walked

Before they knew it they were at the bench and it was their luck that no-one was sitting on it

"Musa I have something for you..." Rivan said when they arrived at the bench

He knelt down in front of Musa and rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small box

"Huh?" Musa asked stunned

"Musa, you have no idea how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Rivan started

Musa's eyes glistened and she was surprised and she gasped

"...I'm not forcing you but...will you marry me?" Rivan asked and opened the box to reveal the diamond ring

Musa gulped and remained silent but still starred in his direction

"I don't ever want to lose you Musa; I love you more than anything...marry me?"

"Rivan...how could I say no?" Musa asked with happiness, "Yes, I will marry you!"

Rivan slid the beautiful diamond reengagement ring on to her ring finger and hugged Musa tightly

Tears of joy filled Musa's eyes and he hugged him back

When they pulled apart, Musa starred into his eyes and smiled

Suddenly her smile disappeared and she furrowed her eye-brows in confusion and amazement

She recognized his eyes, they were violet and lit up her soul but she noticed their expression was different

Musa was used to seeing them be hard, cold but still having love hidden inside them but now they were soft and full of love.

She gasped when she remembered where she'd seen these eyes before

She couldn't believe it!

They were Riven's eyes, this was what shocked her the most, she had never seen anyone with Riven's eyes violet eyes before

His eyes were unique and special, no one else had them

"Musa are you ok?" asked Rivan worriedly and he placed both is hands on her shoulders

Then it hit her, Riven had never left her, he was always there with her but she hadn't realised

Riven loved Musa too much to leave her side

He had sent down his soul into another body when he had died

So he could always be with Musa, always be able to protect her and give her his never ending love and care

He sent his soul into Rivan and he found Musa and she hadn't realised, until now that it was Riven with her but in someone else's body

I single tear ran down her face and she pulled Rivan into a passionate kiss

"I love you!" Musa breathed when she had finished kissing Rivan, then she starred into his eyes again

They were Riven's eyes, he had never left her, and he was going to be with Musa forever.

That's how much Riven loved Musa

* * *

**Awww, Riven loves Musa sooo much!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**This was a short story and I can't really extend it, sorry about that!**

**Please review! **


End file.
